


Lovely park (title was also generated)

by crazyNEETgirl



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cute, Funny, M/M, Total shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNEETgirl/pseuds/crazyNEETgirl
Summary: |Total shitpost|I was bored and searched for a fanfic generator. This has to be one of the funniest things I ever had the misspleasure of reading.
Relationships: Fukase/OLIVER (Vocaloid)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Lovely park (title was also generated)

**Author's Note:**

> Generator for who ever wants to use it:  
> https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/

Fukase was thinking about Oliver again. Oliver was a handsome angel with handsome hair and cute hand.

Fukase walked over to the window and reflected on his cool surroundings. He had always loved lovely Park with its talented, thoughtful trees. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel mad.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a handsome figure of Oliver .

Fukase gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a childish, cool, cherry soda drinker with lean hair and short hand. His friends saw him as a squashed, shredded superstar. Once, he had even brought a mouldy kid back from the brink of death.

But not even a childish person who had once brought a mouldy kid back from the brink of death, was prepared for what Oliver had in store today.

The rain hammered like crying puppy, making Fukase embarrassed. Fukase grabbed a cool cámara that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Fukase stepped outside and Oliver came closer, he could see the ripe glint in his eye.

Oliver glared with all the wrath of 149 cute beautiful bird. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want a picture."

Fukase looked back, even more embarrassed and still fingering the cool cámara. "Oliver, I love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with in love feelings, like two comfortable, cheerful cat holding hands at a very adorable photoshoot, which had guitar music playing in the background and two moddy uncles hugging to the beat.

Fukase regarded Oliver's handsome hair and cute hand. "I feel the same way!" revealed Fukase with a delighted grin.

Oliver looked happy, his emotions blushing like a large, little light.

Then Oliver came inside for a nice drink of cherry soda.


End file.
